<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiralling by PotatoPatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782359">Spiralling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPatty/pseuds/PotatoPatty'>PotatoPatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George - Freeform, Georgewastaken, M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPatty/pseuds/PotatoPatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As George sits by the river, he questions his relationship with his best friend, Clay, or better known as, Dream. Could they really be more than friends? This story follows George's perspective as he questions his feelings. WIP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamxgeorge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiralling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by Heat Waves by 'tbhyourelame' but in no way related to that story, just felt inspired after reading it. Please enjoy the first chapter of 'Spiralling'and let me know if you want more:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down at the edge of the dark river, unaware of what lay below its leaf filled, textureless surface, George zipped up his jacket and took a sip of his now freezing cold drink, refrigerated by the surrounding air. He tucked his sore hands into his pockets to avoid the cold. The water resembled thick tar. No ripples, just a smooth surface, with a cloudy fog laid out gently over the water like a blanket, drifting slowly with the flow of the dark river. A small sparrow flew over the stream swiftly. The water was picking up its pace. He looked down at his feet, no longer staring out into the nothingness ahead. The distant street lights created a reflection of ripples on his worn out leather runners, with the thick liquid continuing to appear smooth. The fog continued to travel with the water, now pouring out onto the grass, covering his feet, making it no longer possible to see the reflection of the ripples. He sighed loudly, oblivious to his surroundings. He was missing something, but couldn't exactly tell what that longing feeling in his chest was, desperate for the touch of a warm hand, perhaps of someone he already knew. Perhaps of Clay. No, I'm just cold, he thought to himself, I need to get a warm drink.<br/>
He forced himself up, feeling his stiff joints awaken. He looked down at his phone. ' Half eleven?!' He spouted loudly, realising that he sat on that cold ledge for two hours. 'Shit. Tesco's closed' He continued to murmur to himself. As he took a step onto the dew filled grass, he felt the water creeping into his old shoes that were so worn out the leather no longer protected his feet, instead, letting little droplets slowly soak into his plain white socks. He took a few steps forward, now realising how wet the grass was. He picked up his pace, but got distracted by the moon. 'I should be asleep, shouldn't I?' He disciplined himself. He was trying to fix his sleeping schedule for the past few weeks, instead of spending every night talking to Clay until the sun rose. Remembering what his voice sounded like made his heart drop. He thought about every time they joked with each other about sexual innuendos. He felt his cheeks go red. 'I must be really cold'. He deflected the obvious cause of blood flow to his face. He didn't live far from the river, but it was a dreadful walk in such unbearable weather.<br/>
The sky was clear, with the moon lighting up his path just enough for him to navigate a clear enough trail without stepping in a deep pool of mud. He arrived at his home eventually after a longer return than usual. His mind was distracted, thinking about that one face he couldn't get out of his mind. His soft, dirty blonde hair, his emerald green eyes staring deeply into George's. Fuck. Stop, George. Stop. He couldn't do this to himself. That face, coming closer to his, Clay's breath on George's face-<br/>
He opened his front door to a wave of heat hitting him, the circulation in his body regulating once again. He dropped his keys onto the wooden table beside him. I should eat something, he thought, returning his mind to his body. George opened his fridge to a cold plate of pasta with tinfoil wrapped over it securely. His gaze instantly drifted to his cupboard. He quickly paced over and with an almost automatic motion, pouring cereal into his ceramic bowl. He returned to his fridge and grabbed the milk. 'Bleugh. It's expired! Of course.' He grabbed his dry cornflakes and headed to his room.<br/>
He entered his room and was instantly greeted by his puppy, who was awakened upon the sound of George's return.<br/>
He pet the little creature, before resting his exhausted weight onto his chair in front of his desk. He booted up his computer and typed in his passcode only to open discord to ten notifications from 'Dream'. He cautiously braced himself before opening his messages.</p><p>Dream 9:26<br/>
where r u?<br/>
hellooooo<br/>
Dream 9:39<br/>
everything alright?<br/>
Dream 9:51<br/>
ur usually on at this time<br/>
hopefully everythings alright im in the smp w sapnap if u wanna join us<br/>
Dream 10:01<br/>
heyyy sapnap left me :(<br/>
george cmon get out of bed it's too early &gt;:(<br/>
GEORGE im gonna grief ur house &gt;:(<br/>
Dream 11:10<br/>
hey genuinely hope everything's ok just realised I spammed u lol<br/>
Dream 11:31<br/>
I'm gonna head to bed now have fun this dreamless evening :,)</p><p>George felt like the dry cereal was about to return from his stomach. The cereal must have expired, he deflected the feelings again.</p><p>George 11:50<br/>
u still awake<br/>
sorry was on a walk </p><p>No response. He waited five minutes, staring aimlessly at his screen, focusing on each visible pixel until- </p><p>Dream is typing...</p><p>He stared at his screen impatiently awaiting a response, now focused on every letter of Clay's username, waiting for his reply to come through.</p><p>Dream 11:56<br/>
yes im still awake<br/>
knew u couldnt go a night without talking to me ;)</p><p>George rolled his eyes while a smirk formed on his now pink face.</p><p>George 11:57<br/>
oh dont flatter urself<br/>
it's not even that late<br/>
I'll be on for another while</p><p>He looked at his computer's clock. Almost twelve in the morning, hours past the time he planned to sleep at. He could stay on for another while, right?</p><p>Dream 00:00<br/>
cool :)<br/>
hop on vc </p><p>George braces himself once more, taking a deep breath before pressing onto the voice channel above Clay's name. 'George! Finally! Were you actually gone for a walk until almost twelve in the morning?' Clay questioned. 'Uh yeah. Time flies sometimes, I guess.' George attempted to avoid the question, making him worry that Clay will overthink this and somehow know that George spent two hours thinking about his best friend as more than what he was to him. ' So where did you go on this walk?' Clay continued. Dirty blonde hair. Bright, beautiful green- 'huh?' George was so lost in this fantasy that he forgot that all of what he loved about that description playing over and over in his head was right in front of him, speaking right to him. He brought all of his attention back to Clay. The real Clay. His best friend, nothing more... Obviously. 'Where did you go on your walk?' Clay repeated. 'Oh. I went down to the river. It's not a very far walk from here.' George explained. 'And you spent two hours at a place 'not far from there'? Are you sure you didn't wander off into a completely different city?' Clay chuckled at his own terrible joke. 'Oh yeah, I don't know. I think I just zone out.' He confessed. 'I was just thinking about how pretty..' he paused. ' the water was today.' An eerie silence fell between them. 'Right. The pretty water.' Clay played along. 'Wanna help me gather some materials for our house? I want to edit the exterior a bit. Someone made it look much better on reddit so I wanna try that. I'll probably stream it.' 'Yeah sure ' George eagerly replied.<br/>
As Clay started up his stream, George opened Twitch on his computer and quickly entered the stream. He swiftly typed out 'FIRST!!!!' in Clay's chat. Clay chuckled. He waited about five minutes to let in more viewers before starting the stream officially. 'Hi guys. Today George and I are just going to work on our house in the smp. I saw a cool version of it on reddit and decided to try it. Say hi George.' George smirked once more. He pressed his keybind to activate autotune. 'HiiIIIiiiii gUuuuuyYyyysS! ' He sang completely off key, with all of his painfully wrong notes being corrected by the software. The chat went crazy, with plenty of Pogchamps being sent, but it was mostly littered with variations of 'hi gogy &lt;3'.<br/>
As George and Clay continued to work on their house, exchanging terrible jokes and replying to donations, George seemed to lose track of time, once again. It always happened when that face was on his mind, or that voice was in his ears, but for the first time that he could remember, he didn't think about that face, or that voice. Clay was his best friend and that's exactly what that moment felt like.<br/>
A discord notification goes off, signifying that someone joined the call. 'Hey guys!' It was Darryl, or as the chat new him as, BadBoyHalo. George pressed that very same keybind. 'HiiIIIIIiiii bAaaDdddd!' George tried to sing, once again. 'HiiIIII BaaaAddd!' Clay attempted to mimick George's robotic voice. 'What are you guys doin?' Darryl said as he joined into the smp, obviously stalking Clay's stream. 'Improving our house. It looks pretty cool now.' Clay answered briefly, letting Darryl see for himself. 'Wow you talented muffin!' He exclaimed excitedly. Darryl was a good guy. He was always very supportive of whatever nonsense Clay and George could think of. George admired that. He loved that Darryl always livened up the atmosphere with his cheesy humour and constant comparisons to muffins, but today, he wanted Clay for himself. This flood of emotion returned again. He completely forgot about what he was doing. I want that dirty blonde hair for myself. I want those green eyes, those soft lips. Those lips. I want them on mine. 'George?!' Clay called impatiently. He returned to reality once more. 'Yes Dreaam?' 'You alright?' Clay knew something was wrong now. </p><p>Dream is typing...</p><p>George gulped deeply, sweat building up on his palms.</p><p>Dream 03:49<br/>
talk to me after the stream ends </p><p>George looked at the time. Oh god, it happened again, of course.</p><p>George 03:50<br/>
yeah of course </p><p>The three of them finished off the house and Clay said goodbye to his audience. 'Dream is not streaming' lit up on George's screen, as a wave of anticipation washed over him. 'Right, goodnight guys!' Clay announced to his friends. 'Goodnight!' George and Darryl said in unison. The discord notification went off, indicating that George left the call. Shortly after, he saw both of his friends' names disappear from the voice chat. </p><p>George waited impatiently for a call. 'Dream' appeared on his screen, with a contagiously catchy melody playing into his headset. He answered. </p><p>'Hey.' Clay calmly spoke, sounding eager but concerned for his friend's wellbeing. 'Is everything alright? You've been pretty off today.' He finally said after a slight pause. 'Yeah, I'm okay I promise.' George dismissed once again. 'George.' Clay said in a serious tone. His own name sent shivers down his spine. He felt his stomach tense up. He knows something, he has to, George thought. 'I've just been tired, I don't know what's going on, Clay. I don't know what to feel anymore' He cautiously confessed. 'I've just been spiralling' he continued. ' And thinking, about-' He stopped himself. 'Someone.' Clay paused to think. ' Someone?' He pushed George. He could hear a smile forming on Clay's face. He was scared of how far Clay would push this. Anxiously, he replied 'Yeah, someone I really care about. They mean a lot to me, but I know we're just friends.' 'So who's the lucky lady?' Clay asked. George's heart sank. Lady? So he doesn't know. He felt a relieved but disappointed. So he doesn't... know. 'Um' George whispered softly. 'Oh.' Clay realised his mistake. He went quiet. 'Someone close to you did you say?' </p><p>George didn't reply. He took off his headset and switched the call to his phone as he lay down in his blue bed clumsily, anxious of a response. 'You know, Sapnap's straight, right? ' Clay said, trying to sound as serious as possible, breaking the long, cold silence between them. George blushed. 'Oh my god Clay no! It's not Sapnap.' 'Clay always knew how to diffuse a situation like this. He just always knew what to do in every situation, didn't he? 'Well, why don't you shoot your shot.' Clay's voice got much quiter. He spoke softly 'You never know, they might just feel the same.' George put his cold hand over his forehead, feeling sweat built up quickly. 'I have to go' . Before Clay could even say anything, George left the call and sat in his cold, dark room. 'What the fuck did that mean?' He said in a cold sweat. The restelessness was really affecting him. He began to think that maybe Clay meant something by that. Maybe those lips could be on his, sweat forming on his forehead as he thought of Clay firmly gripping George's waist, kissing him until he was breathless. </p><p>George checked his phone. </p><p>Dream 4:10<br/>
did I say something wrong? </p><p>George threw his phone across the room. 'Fuck.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>